The Fairy Dogmother/Transcript
(upbeat music) (Odie chases butterfly in front yard) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Once upon a time, there was a puppy dog named Odie. Odie didn't have a care in the world. One day, Odie noticed some other dogs walking by. They were talking about the annual Hound-Dog Harvest Ball being held that very night. Odie had never been to one of those. He asked them if he could go along. '''Odie: '(barking happily to the other dogs) (Other dogs laugh at Odie) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Rough translation: "Scram." ''(Tears drop from Odie's eyes as he whines and walks sadly) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Yeah, sometimes it is a dog's life, even when you're a dog. ''(Odie lies on the grass and strains) Garfield: (V.O.) ''Lying there, Odie wished he could go to the ball. He wished so hard, he almost broke his little wishbone. And his wishes went....well, they went where all wishes go. ''(Scene change to giant skyscraper in the sky) Garfield: ''(V.O.) To the third cloud from the left, where the National Wish Clearing House has its central office. ''(two men are shown walking through a laboratory) Secretary: 'Uh, sir? We received a wish from a someone who wants to fly to Mars. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''Grant it. '''Secretary: '''And someone who wishes they could go back in time. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''Fine, grant it. '''Secretary: '''And of course, we have the usual pile from Cleveland wishing for the Indians to win a few games. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''Do these people think we can work miracles?! '''Secretary: '''Oh, and, um, we have one here from a dog named, um, Odie. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''A dog, eh? Esmerelda! ''(Esmerelda magically appears flying in mid-air) 'Esmerelda: '''Right here, Mr. Wishnitsky! ''(Esmerelda attempts a cartwheel on the ground, but crashes into a machine, breaking it) '''Esmerelda: '''Just a minor miscalculation. '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) Still, this woman had the power to make Odie's wish come true, because, you see, this is... '''Female Chorus: '(singing) ''A Garfield Fairy Tale. ''(Garfield sits in a comfy chair in a library with a book in hand) Garfield: 'Hello. Today's Garfield Fairy Tale is entitled: "Odie and the Fairy Dogmother." A great fairy tale, like "Snow White," "Sleeping Beauty," and, of course, "The Congressional Deficit Reduction Plan." So now, let's begin. ''(cut back to the National Wish Clearing House) '''Garfield: ''(V.O) It seems this Esmerelda person was, like the all-time worst Fairy Godmother in the Corps. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''I've assigned you to doggie wishes as your last chance, Esmerelda, after the way you botched that last assignment. '''Esmerelda: '''I did a great job. I turned a golden coach and four white horses into a pumpkin and a bunch of mice. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''You were supposed to turn the pumpkin and mice into a golden coach and white horses! '''Esmerelda: '''Oh. Well, no wonder they didn't get to the ball. '''Mr. Wishnitsky: '''Go grant that puppy's wish, or you're fired. '''Esmerelda: '''I'm on the job, Chief! ''(Esmerelda flies off, but crashes through a window and into a treetop) Esmerelda: 'I wish somebody would wish this tree wasn't here. ''(crying) (''Scene ''changes to inside Garfield's house) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.)'' 'That evening, Odie was sitting home wishing he could go to the Hound-Dog Harvest Ball. ''(Odie continues ''to whine as Garfield ''approaches) 'Garfield: '''Aw, who wants to hang out with a bunch of mangy dogs, anyway? ''(i''n''tense instrumental music on a swerving aerial shot over Garfield's house) (A crash through a window startles Garfield and Odie and they run over) 'Esmerelda: '''I'll wish that window wasn't broken...later. ''(Garfield and Odie arrive) '''Garfield: ''(to Esmerelda) Who are you? '''Esmerelda: '''I'm your Fairy Godmother, here to grant your every wish. '''Garfield: '''Oh, boy! At last! I wish for fifty billion dollars and all the pasta in the world and eternal life and low cholesterol and fifty billion more dollars-- '''Esmerelda: '''Not you, pussycat! I'm here to grant the puppy's fondest wish! '''Garfield: '''The puppy?! ''(to Odie) ''Quick, Odie, wish for something big. Wish for a check with more zeroes than your family album. '''Odie: '(gasps and mumbles to Garfield his wish in dog langu''age) '''Garfield: '''The Hound-Dog Harvest Ball? That's what you wish for?! '''Odie: '''Right! '''Esmerelda: '''And go to the Ball you shall! ''(Esmerelda's magic wand activates) Garfield: 'No, no, wait! He doesn't want that! He wants tons of money! ''(Esmerelda's'' magic wand bonks Odie on the head)'' 'Odie: '''Huh? ''(Odie finds himself flying out of the house window over the city and into the night as Garfield and Esmerelda look on) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) And so, Odie flew over the city, unnoticed by anyone below, including a man on a mission--our unfriendly neighborhood dogcatcher. ''a city ''pound ''drives past with a dog catcher at the ''wheel; ''we then see inside the truck) Dogcatcher: ''(speaking into the radio):This is One Zebra-Niner. I've been trailing two dachshunds, and I think I got a lead on that big dog party. ''(scene changes to a secluded valley) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Soon, in a secluded valley just outside of town... ''(Rock-and-roll music on stereo) (many dogs chatting and dancing with food and drink in paw) Garfield: ''(V.O.) ...the annual Hound-Dog Harvest Ball was in full swing. Dogs for miles around had snuck away from home to be there. There was dancing, and food, and everywhere you looked, dogs. ''(Odie safely lands on the ground with Esmerelda's magic) Garfield: ''(V.O.) The Fairy Dogmother's magic deposited Odie into the midst of it. And talk about bringing a party to a screeching halt. ''(dogs notice Odie and chatter about him as he approaches) Dog 1: '''Hey, who invited you? '''Dog 2: '''Yeah, this party is just for us in-dogs. '''Dog 3: '''You're just a dumb puppy! '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) Well, he was a dumb puppy. But he could tell when he wasn't wanted. ''(Odie whines as he sadly walks away) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Now this might be the end of our story, except for the fact that this is a fairy tale, and fairy tales always have happy endings. And sometimes, things get even sadder before they get happy. ''(A finger pushes the stop button on the stereo and the dogs gasp in horror at who they're seeing) Dogcatcher: 'Oh, man! Acres of dogs to haul in! ''(The dogs bark and run in fear as the Dog Catcher scoops them up in a net one by one) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) The dogcatcher was snatching up every dog in sight! Fortunately, one dog was not in sight. '''Odie: '''Huh? ''(barks and runs over to see the dogs getting captured by the dog catcher) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Now, after the way they'd treated him, you might think he wouldn't care what happened to the other dogs. ''(The dog catcher tosses the captured dogs into the truck and slams the door) (Odie whines in desperation) Garfield: '''That would mean you didn't know Odie. ''(V.O.) ''He wished there was something he could do to help those dogs. '''Odie: ''(whines and wishes in dog language)'' Garfield: ''(V.O.) And, of course, there was! ''(Esmerelda magically appears next to Odie) Esmerelda: 'You wished, little doggie? '''Odie: '''Yeah! ''Yeah! (barks and points ''in ''the distance) 'Esmerelda: '''And you shall have your wish. ''(Esmerelda waves her magic wand and unleashes the magic toward the nearby dog catcher who is turned into a blue cat) 'Dog Catcher: '''I love catchin' dogs and...meow. Taking them to the pound. And meow! Hey, why am I meowing? ''(Odie gasps ''in ''amazement as the dogs see the dog catcher as a cat and chase after him) 'Dog Catcher: '''I'm, meow, not a cat! Hey, stop! You can't, meow, do this! Help! ''Heeeelp! Heeeeeelp! (the dogs continue to ''chase the ''dog catcher as they disappear from sight) 'Esmerelda: '''It'll wear off in a while. In the meantime, I think he's learned his lesson. ''(Esmerelda flies off as Odie barks and ''waves ''goodbye to her) (scene changes to the library) 'Garfield: '''So, that's pretty much our story. ''(cut to the valley with Odie and the dogs) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) The other dogs, figuring that Odie had something to do with their rescue, apologized to him, and invited him to be guest of honor at next year's ball. ''(cut to the National Wish Clearing House with Mr. Wishnitsky and Esmerelda shaking hands) Garfield: ''(V.O.) While the Fairy Dogmother got promoted to cover all small, four-footed animals. ''(cut back to the library) 'Garfield: '''But ''I ''didn't get anything! And they call this a happy ending? Plooey! I wish this cartoon was over! ''(Esmerelda magically appears next to Garfield as she waves her magic wand) 'Esmerelda: '''And you shall have your wish. '''Garfield: '''No! No, no! That wasn't my wish! I want money! And food! And... (''Esmerelda thrusts her magic wand towards ''the screen ''and causes it to flash and go black) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7